tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/Sandbox Battle Royale: Season 3
Welcome brethren to the Battle Royale, I am the Overseer of the Battle Realm. It has been a long time since the last gathering of the Daedric Princes, but we are finally back for another great contest of survival. Feel free to refresh your memory of the past events. For those new face here, let me explain the purpose of our little gathering. In our universe, where nothing interesting ever happened, the Daedric Princes got together to amuse themselves and decided to create the Battle Realm. A realm of Oblivion where gathered heroes and villains from various different universes are dropped in together to fight to the death. 24 contestants will enter, only one will leave. The Battle Realm is a mix of various biomes from both Mundus and the realms of Oblivion. Thus it contains wildlife from all over the place, all ready to aid or hinder the survival of the contestants. The contestants will have to deal with shortage of food, water and shelter as they try to survive. Furthermore, there are numerous traps set up by the Princes in an effort to make the experience...more fun for us to watch. Though don't fret, the situation is not hopeless for the participants. If their performance is liked by one of the princes, or if one of them is feeling particularly generous they may send gifts of food, water, medical supplies or even weapons to the contestants. The 24 contestants will be teleported into the Battle Realm all in the same place, around a large stash of equipment that will help them survive. These include weapons, food and other such supplies. As soon as they are teleported into the realm they will have to fight to the death. 12 teams of one male and one female are chosen for this event. In this season the teams will all consist of different factions. We will test duos from these factions to see which is the best at survival. The 12 factions that will be represented are: *College of Winterhold *Imperial Legion *Nelthars *Dawnguard *Stormcloaks *Guards *Thalmor *Thieves Guild *Regulators *Dark Brotherhood *Companions *House Telvanni However, the Princes need brethren. Help them choose the participants of this season of the Battle Royale. Nominate a male and the female from each of the 12 factions and help them decide on whom will be fighting for our amusement. Keep in mind that aside from helping to decide whom will be entering the Battle Realm, you will have no input on the outcome of the event. So sit back and enjoy. ---- NOTE: Only characters with an image are eligible for nomination. You cannot nominate two people of the same sex in one faction, we need variety to keep this interesting. Only if there are not any eligible candidates of a sex can you nominate two of the same. You can also not nominate characters that have already participated in the past season. For a list of characters that have already participated in the Sandbox Battle Royale, see here. Please leave your nominations bellow, as a reply to my posts which have the factions. That way I will be able to count the nominations easily. The nominations will be open until I get around to making the event, which will be in a week. ---- The 24 contestants for Season 3 are: *College of Winterhold **Horus Steelfang **Anna Ice-Eye *Imperial Legion **Seris Theronian **Ria Silmane (Reign of Chaos) *Nelthars **Naritin Nelthar **Xeraz Kanir *Dawnguard **Gottfried Lelles **Runa Fair-Shield *Stormcloaks **Darius Stormblade II (Ancient Legends) **Arabelle Dewleaf *Guards **Eldrid Red-Spear **Rozalynne *Thalmor **Corelas Adire **Nirmira Thaorthaer *Thieves Guild **Kradien Heric **S'Rabinna *Regulators **Floyd Heart-Fire **Jane De Lis *Dark Brotherhood **Ketojan **Kamui *Companions **Armir Al-Mirel **Hjotra White-Blade *House Telvanni **Velar Veleth **Urjorahn Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale